Merry Christmas My Love
by YesILikeEridan
Summary: There's only a few days left until Christmas, and France is having trouble finding Canada a present. He searches almost desperately, but will he get something his lover will love? Franada one-shot, lemon included ;)


France sighed as he left yet another shop empty handed. There were only three days left to Christmas and he _still _hadn't found Canada a present. In other words, he was running out of time.

It wasn't as if he had left his shopping until the last minute; no, France had had every other nation's present bought and wrapped with weeks to spare. But finding something for Canada was proving harder than first thought.

Every time he found something that could possibly suffice, he ended up waving it away as being too clichéd or not cute enough. France was adamant that he find something his sweetheart would love.

He was so caught up about finding something for Canada that he had even gone to America and England for help, and though they tried to give good advice France was still absolutely clueless as to what to get his boyfriend.

He was about to call it a day when something caught his eye from the window of a quaint little antique shop. Deciding that one last shop wouldn't hurt, the Frenchman pushed open the wooden door. The tinkling of the door bell made his arrival known and the shopkeeper acknowledged his entrance with a nod from behind the counter before returning to what seemed to be shop accounts.

Upon closer inspection, she was actually doodling little chibis on a notepad that was half covered by a logbook. They were very good and France couldn't help but crane his neck to get a better look.

The lady must have sensed him looking, because her head lifted to see him staring intently at the little characters on her page.

She flushed bright red and hurriedly closed the notebook before shoving it unceremoniously into a drawer.

One awkward conversation later and the shopkeeper was wrapping a small purple- blue box in bubble wrap and placing it in a plastic bag. France thanked her and paid (leaving a generous tip) before heading out the door towards his favourite sweet shop.

He left with a packet of blue and red bonbons, and a small tin of icing sugar.

The last and final place he visited was an art shop, where he picked up coloured tissue paper, some God-awful festive wrapping paper and one of those self-adhesive gold bows that can stick onto literally anything.

When he got home, he snuck into the bedroom with his haul and locked the door. He laid everything out on the bed and started to put Canada's present together.

First, he took the box out of its wrapping, undid the clasp and lined it with a silvery tissue paper, layering it up like a little nest. Next came the bonbons; these were tipped in and sprinkled with a dusting of icing sugar. France couldn't help but lick his fingers; he had a major sweet tooth.

He tucked in any loose ends and closed the box. France wound a layer of bubble wrap around it just in case and before wrapping it in the festive abomination he had bought earlier and slapping the bow on top.

Pleased with his handiwork, France unlocked the door and hopped down the stairs. He placed the present under the Christmas tree and rewarded himself with a glass of wine and a nap; shopping could be exhausting.

France and Canada settled into bed on Christmas Eve. It was quite late; the two had just returned from a party at America's house. They had drunk so much that they had to take taxi home, leaving Canada's SUV at his brother's place.

Neither of them really cared though; taking a taxi meant they could make out without crashing into a ditch. The driver had promptly put the screen up when he saw the two playing tonsil tennis and Canada in particular was thankful for the privacy.

Now they had all the privacy in the world, and they were taking full advantage of it.

France had pulled the covers up over their heads creating a makeshift tent. He left little kisses on Canada's jaw, lips, nose, neck, stomach – anywhere he could reach.

Canada had let his eyes flutter closed and couldn't help but giggle whenever France kissed a ticklish spot, of which there were many.

Slender hands caressed pale skin and lips met until they were swollen and red. Clothes had long since been discarded and naked bodies ground together.

As much as he enjoyed France's gentle kisses and touches, Canada wanted – no, _needed _more. He notified his lover of this with a passionate kiss and the bucking of his hips, and the loving whisper of "I'm ready".

France's tongue entered his lover's mouth as he slid a finger into his entrance, pumping it in and out for a minute before adding another, and then another until he was sure Canada was stretched enough.

Canada's mewls and moans went straight to France's dick and he hurriedly fumbled with the lube before slowly pushing into his partner.

Canada's hands found themselves entwined in France's silky blond hair, and his legs wound around his hips bringing them closer and closer together.

France forced himself to stay still until Canada adjusted, and he sure as hell wasn't expecting him to buck his hips, up and down at quite a fast pace.

France let out a pleasured moan and began to thrust into Canada, taking charge and eliciting the most beautiful moans and gasps from the Canadian.

France changed the angle of his thrusts slightly to hit the spot that had his lover desperately calling out his name while he continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

The two continued with their night of love making, before they drifted asleep with arms and legs entwined and the beating of their hearts in perfect sync.

They slept in late and greeted each other with sweet 'good morning' kisses.

France and Canada made breakfast together, and a large amount of their time was spent sneaking kisses and smacking each other's butts playfully.

After they were finished eating and everything was tidied away, the two lovers chased each other into the sitting room and sat cross legged by the heavily decorated Christmas tree.

There was something like childish excitement in France's eyes as Canada picked up his present and gave it a gentle shake like he was trying to guess what was hidden inside.

After musing cluelessly for a few moments Canada set the package down and carefully undid the wrapping paper. He couldn't help but squeeze the wrapping paper as he pulled it off and a look of satisfaction came over his face with every 'pop'.

Canada carefully picked up the now bare box and turned it over in his hands, admiring the craftsmanship. He enthusiastically exclaimed that he loved it and he hadn't even looked inside yet.

France shuffled over so that Canada's back was pressed against his chest. As the Canadian held the box, France undid the clasp and flipped the lid open, revealing the treasure inside.

Canada's face lit up like a million fairy lights when he saw the sugar dusted sweets carefully nestled in a silvery bed.

He turned his head to give France a quick kiss before popping a baby blue bonbon into his mouth and leaning back against his lover.

That was by far the best Christmas present he had ever received.

**A/N MERRY CHRISTMAS! WOOP WOOP.**

**Yeah I am so excited it's like the Christmas cheer of a thousand five year olds has suddenly all pooled into me. I slept for about 3 hours last night and then I woke up and couldn't fall asleep again because I kept thinking of random shit and OH MY GOD IT'S CHRISTMAS DAY!**

**This is my very crappy present to all the Franada shippers out there. I was drunk and/or completely stoned when I wrote this so please don't be too hard on me.**

**As always, please review AND MERRY CHRISTMAS I LOVE YOU ALL.**


End file.
